1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test stand arrangement with a test object which is connected by means of a connecting shaft having an adaptor flange and a torque measuring flange to an electric machine for driving and/or loading the test object, and with a feedback control arrangement for the electric machine for driving and/or loading the test object.
2. The Prior Art
Increasing fuel prices and legal regulations with respect to emission and CO2 in combination with high customer expectations regarding comfort results in a constantly increasing demand for cost-optimized vehicles with highly innovative drivetrains. For this reason, vehicle manufacturers are facing the challenge of developing highly complex drivetrains in a rapid and goal-oriented manner. In order to meet these challenges, different strategies have been developed wherein the “front loading” of the development process based on the strategy approach “road-to-lab-maths” has proven to be the core strategy. Here, development tasks which previously could be processed only in expensive prototype environments are to be transferred into early process phases, as described, for example, in Gschweitl K., Ellinger R., Loibner E.: “Werkzeuge und Methoden im Hybrid Entwicklungsprozess”, 19. “Motor und Umwelt”-conference Graz 2007, in Schyr C., Gschweitl K.: “Methodische Validierung von hybriden Antriebssträngen”, 2. Internationales Symposium für Entwicklungsmethodik, Darmstadt, 2007, or in Beidl C., Rainer G., Schoeggl P., Martini E.: “Enabling Future Powertrain Solutions by innovative Simulation & Testing Toolchains”, 32nd FISITA World Automotive Congress, Munich, 2008. The prototype environments are to be replaced by simulations. However, this strategy requires that continuous development environments are available for the developer in which he can consider the vehicle as a complete system, but also the interactions of the same with its environment.
In order to be able to transfer topics, such as driveability calibration, in high-quality manner onto the engine test stand, it is necessary to be capable of mapping effects which are relevant later for the customer's comfort. Current test stand systems are able to map such drivetrain simulations only up to approximately 8-10 Hz, which is insufficient.
Thus, it was the object of the present invention to provide a test stand arrangement, in particular an engine test stand, which, by avoiding the disadvantages which became apparent in the description above, is able to establish the connection of the drivetrain and vehicle simulation with the vehicle-specific combustion behavior and transient behavior of the engine. In particular, it should be possible to represent the cyclic irregularity of the internal combustion engine in detail, which was not possible up to now, and to transfer the induced frequencies, up to 40 Hz, from the drivetrain to the combustion engine.